Atelier of Tanaka ~ 30
Conflict 5 It is time to share information where I lived in. The place will not change, Mercedes will have opened up to get blueed, in a lily space. Even the stumps that let your face peep on the ground are all new cuts. By the way, the captive blonde Okappa girl who became a prey for her is still rolling on the side of the ivy with a roll of gruel. Occasionally, the glittering appearance of the body and the trembling body, I want to rape extremely. "So, we are here as part of rescue operations." "Well, that was a problem." "Did you understand?" "...... Do not say" "If it is, it is also appreciated here" Nagai is not necessary for such an insect heaven. I'd like to raise it quickly and soak in the bath as well. "Sorry for a sudden talk, but please come back to Trikris with me" "... but, but I have an important mission of frontline defense!" "Prisoners there are good, so we can come back again." "I understood, it will be good." Recently Mercedes has learned how to control. Once conditions are settled, it is a guess and an immediate answer. Chirari, head towards a girl holding a guttail lying next to the eyes of a goat. Then, Bikun, Bikun, that delicate body fought tremendously to respond to this. If you look at something like something like insects crawl out of your clothes. It is a creatures like a centipede with black spots on a yellow base. Close to 30 centimeters. The thickness of the torso is as large as the neck of a liquor bottle. My feet are really exciting. "Well, have you come out?" "............" Where are you from? No, do not ask anything anymore. I do not wonder. The lesbian power is higher than I imagined, this female knight. On the other hand, the side that had been putting insects continues to ecstatic expression, and it is Bikumubikun. One CG gallery in my heart was filled with one. "Hey, is he really a Konoe Knight?" "Well, yeah, well," Even Kiré Dark Elf, it seems to pull while pulling. There is no doubt that the point that is a knight should have confirmed the mage aristocracy. However, I did not know that it was a title like Konoe. Was it originally so, did it get promoted to the point of getting rid of the Dragon? I can not judge anything, but well, there must have been some personnel affairs. "By the way, Mr. Mercedes, there is something I want to see a point." "what?" Girlish 's female knight who responds while sending a gaze to a girl, chirari, gull. Just a lesbian I want to have sex. No, I understand your feelings. "What else did the troopers do?" "Oh, that is very unfortunately hanging on the teeth of an enemy soldier ... ...." "Well, apparently was it?" I asked, but the truth is doubtful. Mercedes-chan, you probably did not spread it yourself. On purpose deliberately killing enemy soldiers, the unit's collapse, only one act differently, such a scene easily came to the mind. If you like my pretty blonde Okappa bangs Puttsun Pretty girl in front of me, at least I'll do it. She will also do if she is. Oh, no doubt. "If you are, you will be worried about the strength, so let's hurry back to the city" "I think that there is nothing shortage if you go with me" "I am one soldier now, because I do not get a salary any more." "... I understood, I am reluctant but I can not help it" From there I do not know. Even if she once again returned to the battlefield and tried to the extent of insult, that was it. Personally, I would like to see Mercedes-chan rape-raped conversely. By all means, by all means I need your help with the falling style from the grin. That is why the story is settled. It seemed to me. "……Hey" Suddenly the dark elves cried out. It is nervous and kicks in the back muscles as ears as it is low pushing. Because she is not telling useless things, it seems she noticed something appropriate to say that she opened her mouth until she broke down. "How was it?" "Enemy, surrounded" "Oh well ... ...." Fossil is the front line. Please be busy. How is the number? "... Can I go?" "Do not know, but I will not die in such a place" "If it is, I will cooperate here, I will back it up." "Obviously, hey, that knight, you too." Dark Elf appeals to Mercedes. "I know I have an important job of interrogating prisoners who took me back to the castle, I can not go wrong to fall in such a place.The future of the country is hanging over this shoulder Because it is! " Today's Mercedes-chan is fine. There are no Mage aristocrats nearby, and I have captured my favorite girl. Well it's natural to refresh. "Come on!" The dark elf barked. Respond, according to the place to show, magic that fly from between trees. Several tens of ice ponds flew away. Where I tried to fly to the sky, but then, two people will become embarrassed in the unfamiliar avant-garde refuge guerrilla warfare. It is a momentary mind stagnation. However, during that time the ice pillar came close and reached us. This is dangerous. Standby recovering magic with a prepared shot. But, without having to take action, the threat was scattered as the sword was shaken. Quinn, an ice pillar crushed with a shrill sound, an ice pillar, an ice pillar. It seems that Mercedes - chan and Dark Elf have dealt with early work which does not stop even in the eyes. Towards dozens, everything that came up was cleared at the tip of their two people. What are you guys cooks, they are furiously cool. "Both of you are fluffy, do not you think?" Conspicuously, in the form which is sandwiched between two people back to back, it is my responsibility to impress a tremendous sense of luggage. There is a chief of the day in the guy who responds quickly, those who have already passed through the stage. The fact that I am caught if you notice it is a little nice as a virgin guy. Especially, it seems that the number of hands became remarkable this time. You can also use Fireball in this forest area. Although it came out quickly when encountering with insects, it is inevitable that a mountain fire is considered if you think calmly. That's why the opponent has also skipped the ice pillar. "Well, it seems that your arms stand up!" When you are making such ideas, people 's voice from the other side of the trees. It is a sign of a young girl who reminds me of my teens echoing dignity. "Who are you!" Mercedes who barks in a posture holding a sword. The dark elf is also looking down on her side and he sets himself up to the side where he hears his voice. Both of them are spaghetti stuff. Both are cooked, so something like this, glamorous body and serious atmosphere are best compatible. If it was Esther, it would not have been like this. "Oh ooooooooooo! Who are you? It's a pretty spoken word!" Together, the return was a furious sense of humor. At the same time he speaks himself, enemy soldier who shows the figure from intervals of trees. "If you say it is strong, you are General of the enemy army?" Look at this figure of me The lord of the voice that rocked the leaves of Ganesago and trees. When I dreamed of the presence of a vertical roll in a shrill laugh, it appears that Don Pischa is a blond hair roll, so this world has not been thrown away quite a bit. Moreover, it is a gorgeous dress in the middle of this jungle. It is bright and sparkling red. And high heels. Sue's dude. "... ... Gen.?" Where nature and doubts overflow, responses are also honest. "There is nothing else to say with Doris of Ahan who will govern the Ase by the Republic of Pussy, and there is nothing else to do with me. With this time's invasion, with the power of our army, we will disappear Tricklis from the map of the penny empire Wow! " You have come a long tension high. What is most distinctive is its hair. A golden longitudinal roll wound in a roll. It is a masterpiece that the tuft of her hair flows right beside. While maintaining the sharpness of the edge adequately, like natural swaying according to movement, it is natural specification that is not merely a simple compaction. I've gotten a lot of energy. This is a professional job. "It seems that the general is going down to the front, and the pussy is going down a lot." Dark elf returns a light way to represent all. "Ohhhhhhhh, that kind of short-circuited thinking is a bad point of the elves, things should be considered more flexibly.The battlefield of this time is unilateral enough for the generals of enemy troops to carry their own feet There is it " "……what?" "It's said that this is the most efficient! Wow! Ignorance is scary!" "... ..." It is an age that does not differ much from Esther as I see it. Places like from the early teens to the middle. However, the body is like a different thing. If the talk that talks is lively, the chest is likewise very lively. It is a boust boyne of mucinutin. As es - chan exposes the extreme pusty bust where the washing board goes on the ground every day, how rich is this thing? Mr. Rebecca who is serving her, boasts a size comparable to that gigantic breasts. To my surprise, on top of that, her height is probably a little smaller than Esther. There are hundred thirty or not. It's very minimal. It's lolly. On top of that, looking at the dress with breast open, the appeal of superb tension and gloss of top milk is fresh fresh fruit. Lolita big tits. Seriously. Besides, it is not necessarily a dev. Rather, the belly retracted and tightened, and when we compared the waist again with Esther, Oh, it is still thin. Coupled with a large chest waist waist, what shall I do now. What shall I do, Professor Editor. As a witness to a healthy and energetic strange narrative tone, the apparent fact that seems quite hazy, but golden rule that can never be insignificant. What is this imbalance. Miracle blond blond breasts. Together with longitudinal rolls and stupid storytelling, it's best for you. It would not be nice to die if you could get raped back like this kind of lolita high tension child. "It is good to regret that involving the pussy republic in desperate faction fighting" "……what do you mean?" "Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, it was a meaningless lecture for the terminal soldiers!" By the way, it is clinging to the right vertical roll as a spider. I'm moving around with excitement, is it okay? "Geros, please scatter this person!" Vertical rolls bark. Speaking of what someone called Geros is, it probably refers to a man standing by her sideways roll. It is a tall person who does not change like me. Is the age about 20 years old? It is a hand that makes you feel the morbid weakness somewhat thin and color white as a whole. Vertical roll was too cute, it was completely air. Perhaps it would be the military uniform of the Pussy Republic. It is a beautiful made with a collar with a collar. However, as long as the black hair extended enough to reach the shoulder is ridiculous, whatever the middle division it is, the indecent sign is completely reversible. But still a triangle hat on the head, wearing feathers and fashionable. How you say, that, that is, Akihabara subcal Boys. "We are accepted. Milady" "If you put it away quickly, it's boring, play a bit and raise it." "Yes, leave it in your heart" In response to the girl speaking, he takes off his hat on his head. Then, what is the matter? The one growing in the temporal part is Nogiri, a splendid horn. One set twisted in the middle is a design that reminds me of the sheep. Coupled with the inadequate condition of Kimoron 's hair stretched appropriately, something pretty cool. It looks nice because the line of the face is thin. If you look closely well you are normally handsome guy, guys. It is a little cool-looking handsome trend recently. It is a type of handsome that puts the club of the goemen and the animation system on the main battlefield. For men who are stamped like Kimo Ota like themselves, it is a kind of ideal type. I'm jealous of ordinary. I would like to be told that Ron hair, because it is good at once, will suit you. Before I have my hair. "... ..." If it is, it is surprising to the face of the dark elf, with such twinkle twinkle witnessing. It will be a cheap female response that has been tapped so far. "Even if you are afraid of being afraid now, are they too late?" "Huh ... ...." I wonder what. Because it was a favorite handsome too much, I wonder if it made my heart cry. A dark elliptic dark elliptic bitch is surprisingly affinity with these types. Then I'll be back. "……What's happen?" "What's wrong with you !?" However, the place returned was nervous. So be nervous seriously. Is not that horny guy so dangerous? I could have discovered anything in town such as animal attributes of this hand. Rather, there were many more bad people than him in front of me. Wings are growing on my back, fish from the neck to the top. For medieval fantasy first-year students, the standard of jabberiness does not understand well. Also, the enemies are not limited to Kimoron hair. Ten or so military uniforms that appeared at the same time each surround us, holding a cane or sword. Sad, that's the feeling. Compared with those who watched on the battlefield, the clothes I am wearing are better. If the girl's words are right, they will surely be those who are in a shrunk position. Conveniently, it surrounds the entire violation space provided by Mercedes-chan around a full circumference. "Why are you responsible to the world of man, is that the daughter, too?" "Milady is a human being who has made history." "Why not!" "I am pleased to serve a loyal daughter of a lady, a lady" "... ... Do you believe that kind of fun words?" "You do not have to believe it is fine" "Huh ... ...." Talk occurred between Kimoron hair and dark elves. Please tell us more easily to a third party. It is fine to have meaningful interactions from the beginning from the beginning but it is fine, but it is not friendly to everyone around you. So in this situation the status window comes in. I feel it has been a long time since. Name: Evangelos Gender: Male Race: High Demon Level: 686 Job: Maso Slave HP: 870000/870000 MP: 1903000/1903000 STR: 107500 VIT: 69322 DEX: 92994 AGI: 94442 INT: 128030 LUC: 19329 Ou Why do you come out suddenly like that? I understand the fear of the dark elves with haste. At the same time, the enemy general himself, by talking about this, also grasps at the same time the reason for appearing on the front line. It is impossible to drop Trickris by a single stick if it is such a strong crew. Very efficient. In addition I knew the relationship behind the Kimoron hair and the vertical roll. I did not want to know about this. "Tanaka, lend an ear" "Yes?" Immediately next door, Mercedes was called. It is the first time to call a name if I think about it. happy. Very happy. Moving. To be a guy is that it is a virgin. Regardless of whether the membrane is damaged by pencil tomaco, I acknowledge this as an exception. It is not bad for acrobatics, passionate and advanced first experiences with perverted girlfriends. I am confident that I will love with all my strength. However, the use of insects is rejected. My anal is still a multi-legged type and I do not want to go hard. "What's happen?" "It must have been settled! I will escape!" "I agree……" After checking this status, no alternative is found. Even if it is Timan, he is not confident that he will defeat safely while protecting the Bombers. It is a paper armor of Kotora one shot sinking etc. Enemy ally in a narrow space We are not good at a rough terrible confrontation. Even if it comes out attacking, it is horrible unless you make a decision as to what magic you want to use. I can not afford to lose valuable mugwort bomber. Oh, I got a sense that Mercedes' stock rose strongly as I called her name. Stop high. Absolutely help. It can not be helped. The virgin is in love. But will it be able to escape successfully? Even those surrounding the surroundings seems to be not negligible for the two of us. So, there is only one here. A slight conscience hurts, but Mercedes' meat toilet bowl ----. "You will move there! If it moves a little, there is no life for this man!" If you notice it already you are a female knight who is pointing the tip of the sword to the throat of the meat urinal. stately. I wonder what behavior it has entered. It seems as if there is justice on your own, even though it should be a fair and sneaky act. Moreover, the other side where the other arm was turned than grasping the sword is to hide the waist and stroke the buttocks. I am going to stroke with full power, fast. It is a very obsession. Mercedes 'libido' s sexual desire is usual as much as 100% by her own life being exposed to crisis. "............" "How did the POWs help?" I will boast of the results that my own habits brought about with a smiley smile. Meanwhile her fingers do not know that it strokes and strokes the butt and strops and strops and stays. The lustrous groan of occasionally leaked meat urinal is the source of energy of Mercedes. "……I agree" "That's why I told you that it was a prisoner of war for that" Because I understood it, do not repeat. "Well, yeah, well ... well ..." Unwillingly, I could communicate with him without having to look at my eyes. I felt something above empathy. Why do you feel somewhat sad though you should be happy if you are supposed to be. I doubt whether her title really is a Konoe Knight. I'm getting better from the top to the bottom than me. "Ah, how nasty you are ... I took the enemy troops hostage as a hostage" "Keep surrounding with this number of people and often say that sneakiness is there." "If you do, I promise that the people around us will not put out their hands." "Huh ... ...." "What's wrong, please release our army's soldiers" "No, no, but ... ...." And it will be revealed with haste for a while, although it will bash. May be very Mercedes-chan. Although it is apparently intellectual and beautiful, it is her strengths and merits that her body is a straight line of cerebral muscles. Originally it is a virtue that intuition, sense and instinct are superior, but on the contrary it seems that she strikes her foolishness. Well, well, Mercedes - chan 's review will keep it in this time. To get done now it is safe to get out of guerrilla warfare. "There is nothing to worry about, let's escape as it is" I can not afford to talk about beautiful things. It is a tonsra with Mercedes' meat toilet as a shield. "People are treasure of the country, I will not let such wolves! Wow! Gelos!" "Yes, milady" The Kimoron hair moved according to the life of the blonde longitudinal roll. It is earlier than I thought. Or, it corresponds to the level, it is momentum that does not come true to humans. "Wow ..." At the same time I pulled out the sword that I lowered to the waist, it was Mercedes-chan who was the planned one. It is situated at the nearest place in terms of position, and still taking hostage, it probably was aimed at nature. She instantly posted her gifts, but it was blown off by the first shot. "Hou ......" "The lady wants to suppress the enemy soldier, it is scattered adultly" A flying sword stabs the tree trunk with a crisp sound. Lost this, Mercedes-chan said. "And, if you can do it, you can do it ..." Hold the meat urinal ahead and show it amazingly. I mean, this girl, I'm still stroking the butt. "Let's try it" "What?" At the same time I mutated into a casual tone, the arms of Kimoron hair moved. It was a blow that never stopped in my eyes. At the next moment, the right arm of Mercedes holding a captive wrecked off. I really could not see it. "Mercedes-san!" "Awaaaaaaaaaa!" Mercedes-chan who raises screams that are not feminine and places on the spot. As for the appearance which is done, the ester is far cute. In the case of Koitsu it smells like a father. I wonder if he could still be called a girl. "No, I will recover!" However, it can not leave it alone, so it's recovery magic, recovery magic. It is the magic team that emerges. On her feet. I am OK even Mercedes who is a father's stinky. I want to rape properly. "Gut, guy ... .... Ah ... ...." "Please have consciousness!" "Is this, or recovery magic ......" It seems that you noticed your physical change and the voice rises from its mouth. As long as the injury was blown off the right arm. Because it was not a mortal wound, the wound will be healed in a blink of an eye in the normal recovery magic. Those who fell to the ground are left as it is, apart from newly growing, what is it, I feel this possibility a bit. "Oh, it's a lot of magical power for human beings?" "... Is that so?" "Oh well, but my subordinate is much stronger!" "It certainly seems to be missing one by one compared with the other people," Once you realized it, the prisoner went to the hands of the enemy. Beside the vertical rolls, the other guards like guards who have just cut off the ivy that seizes the bangs of the front bangs and hangs their own on their shoulder. It is like a station relay player who ran the section. It is sad. I wanted to see more. Blonde Okappa bangs Puttsun girl. However, the story which follows from there, is visible to me. It is absolutely impossible to wipe that she is captured by an enemy soldier who is given to her returning to her country. At the same time I felt quite a bit of my physical change. And curious eyes that are different from the surroundings than anything else than anything else. Especially gorgeous gaze from men. Eventually, visit, touch. Eventually she dislikes and obediently obey the laws of love. Oh, I can afford three times just by making a delusion. "Please do it. Gelos" "Lady, his magical power is quite good" "If so, what is it?" "I would like a full course for tonight's reward," "I do not mind" "Thankfully happy! I will come down!" "Well, that's right." "my mother!" The man 's consciousness called Gerosu faces me. Probably it will be judged in view of recovery magic of the way it is. Even if it recovers, it is troublesome, so there is no difference in the calculation of defeating it first. It is quite smart, is not it? I have not tried the level three times in Date. However, you will not do not be knocked down so easily. It 's rather fancy. "Please escape while I attract him!" "Wow, I understand!" It will be in view of the Dragon game. Mercedes' s reply is haste. As long as you are thankful to communicate in these places. "Stupid, stop it! Human beings come true ......" Dark elves barked on the other hand. Perhaps I am worried about you? If so, I'm glad. However, now there is no room for mumimuchi bomber. "Mr. Mercedes, I will ask her!" "I understood!" In such a case the female knight guy who is right is reliable. I do not care that the other party is a dark elf. It is like a middle-aged farmer with a prime that brings skin and skin into close contact unnecessarily. While dragging his chest against the subject's arm, he drags his body backwards. "Oh, wait! Get out!" "It's dangerous here, as the man says it goes backwards," The only thing serious is facial expression. That body is full force and moving for seeking pleasure. "What can I do for that moisture !?" It is a recovery magic! "Do you believe me or want to die with slave !?" "Huh ... ...." "Do it quickly! He can move in the usual way if we are there." "... I understand," "Here!" "Hey, let's free your arms! I feel bad!" I broke early. Inquiring about yourself, the dark elf follows the words of Mercedes and goes off the battlefield with rush. Or was excessive skin ship effective? The latter signature is special from the state of tone that touched a little bit. At that time the enemy army would have kept the words of the vertical roll. None of the surrounding soldiers never sworded swords and canes as they passed by. Perhaps he believes in the presence of Kimolong hair. That is why tension is a matter of course. He is following this great man. There is a high possibility that the vertical rolls are equal or even higher. That's why I want them to run away soon. The last three figures to be added to the last three digits are four figures. Depending on the degree of collaboration it may be considered as Christina. I'm not very sure but I do not come up with confidence to defeat someone while defeating. Above all, here is the midst of the forest. I can not use my old tactics. As a strategy against a superior opponent, it is not an exaggeration to say that a fireball while flying around in the air by flying magically is almost the only one. It is also difficult to jump up satisfactorily in places where trees are thick. And the opponent 's offensive power is one that scrapes off this HP with a blow. "Let's finish in a moment!" It will be a margin. After seeing out until it disappeared into the woods, the Kimoron hair moved. Kicking the ground and heading for it, it is a straight line. It's cool that long hair is flowing in the wind and it's swaying backwards. I long for longing. When I was a student, I noticed the color recklessly without sacrificing my own facial deviation value, I had my hair stretched out. From the classmates who did not talk to 碌, the memory that was said to be homeless is revived. Damn it. It was a crop cut the next day. Oh, everything, Ron hair is not good. Ron hair. "Thanks for your patience, so ..." What should I do. What should I do? Even while thinking, the enemy comes closer. If it is not the situation that can be said of the fourth five. For those who enjoy Ron 's hair it is ruined. "Do not understand!" Forest fires and others. Fireball with full power. The comb-teacup is behind himself. In front there are vertical rolls and Kimoron hair, and how many of the Konoe shrines surrounding it? If it is, there is no need to hold back. It will burn everything. Ron hair is either so great to. Nante Ron hair, become Nante Ron hair. "What is it Shiteyaro at the end in an instant, grinded here of words!" Lose the miracle of Lori big tits is very regrettable. But not in place in their own life. Shove both arms toward the Kimoron hair approaching. I also wanted to enjoy the Ron hair life that was observed in the world. The Tteyuu Ron hair, it's such longing of Busamen. Ron hair, as Ron hair, I wanted to live in self-confidence. So and so. Involuntarily contains heat, Kishin Houkou is leaking from the mouth it is not any need. "Oooo Oh Oh!" Simultaneous, magic emerge in front. A moment in the middle, Tomo' the candle of the previous flame. If you do, fire of the newborn is rising A blistering early, the mass of a huge flame. It is tens of meters more than a huge fireball that was introduced in the Christina game. Entire neighborhoods trees immediately turned into the ashes of, approaching Kimoron hair even involve. "...... you, young lady Tsu! Hand-me-down Kudat ......" sank voice on the other side of the flame. It may not shot in Shimae fire ball. "Kuraei'!" In response to put the force on the arm, mass of flame Yuku in Sutton forward. Vertical roll and stood in the rear of the Kimoron hair, the vertical roll Konoe also involve. Furthermore toward earlier, the fireball do not know where the decline, trees following the backward even swallow. Endlessly straight, full automation grilled field agricultural. Convenience, see off the back of a fire ball Yuku retreating gradually far, upcoming born in the forest does not leave the burnt background, it is the road of about a dozen meters width. Boiled, soil and stones are said simmer at the surface. By the time the hardened cold is, or would not than has become a flat road in good condition. A little there, Zudon in the distance, a large explosion sound rang. Post-processing is also perfect. The blink of an eye is survived Konoe us, he fled to dissipate the spider of the child. Next >>